LEGO Indiana Jones The Original Adventures
Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures is a Lego-themed action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by LucasArts.1 The game allows players to recreate moments (albeit more humorously) from the first three Indiana Jones films: Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) ''the best film ever, ''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) a pretty good sequel, and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) the really good sequel. It features the same drop in/out co-operative play mode as seen in the Lego Star Wars video games, although it is restricted to local console play. The game was released on 3 June 2008 in the United States and Canada, and 6 June 2008 in Europe. A downloadable demo for Windows was made available on 13 May 2008. This game is based on the Lego Indiana Jones toy line, which is the best LEGO theme made. The Mac OS X version of the game was released on 4 December 2008 by Feral Interactive. As introduced in Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga, new moves include clinging onto branches during a jump using Indy's whip.3 As a promotion, Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga features Indiana Jones as an unlockable playable character.4 The game often follows the events in the films, however like the Lego Star Wars series, some scenes from the film have been altered to become more family friendly or just provide comic relief to the player. Gameplay The game follows the storylines from the original Indiana Jones films: Raiders of the Lost Ark, Temple of Doom, and Last Crusade. However, the developers modified the storylines in order to fit the movies into six subsections per movie. Barnett College, Dr. Indiana Jones' teaching location from Last Crusade (but which is known as "Marshall College" in Raiders of the Lost Ark and Kingdom of the Crystal Skull), serves as the main hub of the game, and different maps on the walls allow access to each of the missions, extra unlockable content and options are found in the different classrooms. Once a player chooses a mission, a cutscene begins that introduces the section of the movie being played. Notable scenes have been recreated from the movies, such as the memorable boulder escape and the battle on the rope bridge, or Walter Donovan choosing the incorrect Holy Grail.The music from the films was used in this game, but also some music was extracted from The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles e.g. "Attack of the Hawkmen" or "Daredevils of the Desert" or "Masks of Evil", etc. They were placed in various spots such as Indy and Satipo approaching the temple in "The Lost Temple", or when Indy, Willie and Short Round are preparing the mine cart in "Escape the Mines" or when Indy is finding the true Grail in "Temple of the Grail". The early year trilogy soundtrack would be used in Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues. Characters There are 82 (standard) playable characters in total, 23 characters which are given to players in the story, and 59 characters which may be purchased from the in-game Library. Then, there are the two custom figures which can be made by the players, and the bonus character Han Solo (much like Indiana Jones was a playable character in Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga). A few other characters can also be played with the "Secret Characters" extra on, only playable on certain levels (such as Santa Claus in "Into the Mountains" or Dancing girl 2 in "Shanghai Showdown". Each character featured in the game has his/her own unique ability, which are required to access new areas when replaying a level in Free Play mode. Lego Indiana Jones allows players to mix and match parts to customise characters and make their own creation like "Belloq Jones" or "Colonel Toht". LEGO Indiana Jones also allows players to customise characters and make their own creation. In addition, players can play as their custom creation in the Art Room to test their character's abilities. However, all custom characters have the Whip ability, which may clash with their custom character's appearance. Features New features were added to the gameplay from the Lego Star Wars series, such as the ability for the player to interact with objects in their environment, e.g. bottles, swords and guns. Players can also build and ride vehicles. The game also incorporates character phobias from the films; for example, if Indiana Jones sees a snake, Willie sees a spider or Henry Jones Senior or Elsa see a rat, they will be frozen with fear and have limited movement capacity until the animals are either dead or out of range. Also, new melee attacks, such as the Whip snag (trips enemies), have been added. Development It was initially reported that the game would allow up to four players in co-operative mode, but this later turned out to be a miscommunication. While four characters may be visible on the screen, only two can be controlled by players. On the Nintendo DS, up to eight characters may be in the party, but only two may be visible on the screen. Neither the Xbox 360 version nor the PlayStation 3 version support online play through Xbox Live or the PlayStation Network.The Xbox 360 version is backwards compatible with Xbox One. Sequel A sequel titled Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues has been released which is a really bad fucking game which should have not have been made. It includes game levels for Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) which is a really bad movie as well as completely redesigned levels for the other three movies among other new features.